funny way of showing it
by charlottexpage
Summary: henry and charlotte get into a fight and it’s...ugly


"You are unbelievable!" Charlotte screamed.

"Me?! You're the one who's overreacting!" Henry shouted back at her. They were standing in the middle of the ManCave with nobody else around them. Jasper was out and Ray and Schwoz were doing god knows what upstairs in the store. It was getting ugly.

"Are you serious right now? I'm in the wrong?!"

"Yeah"

"I'M in the wrong?!"

"YEAH! You kinda are, Charlotte!"

"Every single day you guys ignore me, take advantage of me, manipulate me, disrespect me and ruin things for me!". Henry scoffed at her statement which made her even more angry than she already was.

"You ruined the Gizmo show for me, you nearly made me lose the Spelling Bee, you ruined my 16th birthday present..." Henry started to look down at the ground. Was he really that bad of a friend?

"...and don't forget that you killed my goldfish and waited years to tell me about it!". That one he had no chance at trying to defend himself.

"I never ask you to do anything for me. Ever. And the one time I need you to do something for me as simple as grabbing my cellphone charger for me you burn my fucking kitchen down". Henry winced at the mention of the events from two days ago. It was definitely his worst moment.

"And when I asked for you and the rest of the guys to be normal and just let me and Hack have dinner in the ManCave by ourselves, what did you do? You invited Piper. Piper, with thirty thousand followers and can't go five minutes without posting something on her feed."

"And I tried to fix it! You know that!"

"That's not the point Henry! You knew better than to let Piper come down here. And thanks to you two Jack, who was the only boy who's ever shared a mutual interest in me, now wants nothing to do with me because he thinks I exposed his privacy when I didn't. It was you! It's always you! Every time something bad happens to me lately it always comes crawling back to YOU!" It was silent for a minute. The two of them started at each other with an intensity that was so deep you could feel it.

"What do you mean about Jack being the only-" Henry started to say but decided to stop before he went any further. Charlotte slowly lifted her head up from the downwards angle it was at to look at Henry to see if he was serious.

"Who exactly do you see banging on my door to let me know that they're into me?" she said folding her arms and walking towards him. He didn't say anything as she slowly started to close the space between them.

"You? Jasper? Cause trust me if it's either one of you then you've got a funny way of showing that you are interested in me. Let alone respect me-"

"Do you think that I'm trying to hurt you Charlotte? Do you seriously think that I find joy in knowing that I've, unintentionally I might add, ruined some of the most important moments in your life when all I wanted to do was help?!" Henry said. It was his turn to be fed up now. Charlotte just stared at him with wide eyes, watching his face turn red and refusing to show any remorse for him.

"I don't think you've really noticed this, but I don't have parents who give two shits about me, Charlotte! My mom is never home and I'm stuck with a Dad who can't even remember what day it is half the time because he drank himself to the point of being mentally unaware. Ray is the only person in my life who's acted like a parental figure to me. Yeah, he's an idiot who ends up getting us both in trouble most of time but he doesn't realize the seriousness of most of his actions until after they've happened. I'm always with Ray whenever we end up doing something stupid because he's the only adult who gives me the fucking time of day. He treats me like I'm his own and I get caught up in that!" Henry yelled, closing the gap between them ever more.

"So? That means it's okay for you and him to just-"

"Ray isn't trying to hurt you either, Charlotte! None of us are! His idea of fun gets him in trouble sometimes but he never has bad intentions by that and you know it". Charlotte stared at him and bit the inside of her cheek while he looked at her.

"Whenever I find out that I hurt you...it hurts me, too. And I try to find a way to fix it. I know it doesn't always seem that way to you but, I'm not out to make your life miserable Charlotte!"

"And what makes you think I'm supposed to believe that? I get the thing with your parents Henry, I really do. But you've done nothing over the last few years that made me truly feel like you actually had some feelings of dignity towards me. Sometimes I feel like you don't even try to use your common sense when it comes to anything involving me! I think Ray has been a fantastic father figure for you these past few years but it doesn't change the fact that the two of you constantly make me feel like I'm less than". Charlotte said trying to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes. She took a shaky inhale and walked around Henry so she could get to the elevator.

"Charlotte" Henry said, now turning in the direction she was now headed.

"What-" she said as she swiftly turned around to face him, arms still crossed over her chest. She almost lost her balance when Henry grabbed her face and firmly planted his lips against hers. She froze. She didn't know why was going on before the kiss, and she certainly didn't now. She felt Henry keep his hands on both sides of her face as he slowly pulled away from her. He looked at her with an expression that even she couldn't read. He dropped his hands from her face and slowly stepped back about a foot from her. They stared at each other for a moment before he walked over to where his backpack was sitting on the table and pulled out a long box from the front pocket. He handed it to her with a quickness and didn't make eye contact with her.

"I was gonna save it for your birthday next month, but you might as well have it now" he quietly said. He cleared his throat and found himself walking around her to go in to the elevator and disappeared. When she knew he was gone she opened the box and audibly gasped. A few months ago, Charlotte had lost the locket that her mother had given her when she was a little girl. She was upset about it for weeks until she had accepted that it would be gone forever. Inside the box, was the exact locket that she had lost. She opened the locket and saw that there was now a picture inside of it.

It was her and Henry on the day they first met.


End file.
